Toujours une solution
by lulu59
Summary: Ce situe après l'épisode 20 de la saison 1! Steve se demande pourquoi Danny a fait ce geste et il apprend une chose en plus!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

On vient juste de résoudre le meurtre du pêcheur quand je me rappelle le signe que tu m'as fait. Le signe Je t'aime quand on m'emmenait dans l'hélicoptère. Je me décide à aller chez toi, je suis obligé de prendre un taxi. J'arrive chez toi, comme-ci on peut dire ça une maison. Une faible lumière s'échappe de la porte, je frappe mais je n'entends pas de réponse. Je rentre comme d'habitude, j'inspecte les lieux, un vrai foutoir. Tu es entrain de prendre encore une douche pour t'enlever cette odeur de poisson, rien qu'en y repensant j'ai un sourire. Tu sors mais tu ne me vois pas, je reste à ma place. Tu me percutes avec violence ce qui fait qu'on tombe tout les deux par terre. Je sens tes bras entouré ma taille.

- Ouch ! m'exclamai-je.  
- Steve, ca va ? me demanda-Danny  
- Oui je suis juste tombé sur mon épaule, dis-je.

On se relève tout les deux, on s'écarte l'un de l'autre. Je te détaille, cheveux collé à ton front et une serviette qui n'est plus autour de ta taille suite à la chute. Tu viens de te rendre compte que je te regarde.

- Oh mon Dieu !, s'exclama-t-il en rougissant

Tu cours dans ta salle de bain pour enfiler un pantalon, tu reviens vers moi toujours aussi rouge que tout à l'heure. Tu marmonnes quelque chose et je rigole.

- Ce n'est pas marrant, Steven ! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Si quand même te voir courir pour aller mettre un pantalon, c'est super marrant, m'éclaffai-je.  
- Bref, pourquoi es-tu venu ici ce soir ? Tu n'as quand même pas pris la voiture ? m'interrogea-Danny.  
- J'ai pris un taxi et je suis venu te demander la signification du signe que tu m'as fait, expliquai-je.  
- Pourtant ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire, Babe, me répondit-il.  
- Tu m'aimes vraiment ! enfin je veux dire tu m'aimes comme tu as aimé Rachel, répondis-je.  
- On va dire ça comme ça,dit-Danny.

Je viens enfin de comprendre que tu partageais les mêmes sentiments que moi. Je m'avance vers toi, je te bascule sur ton canapé, je me retrouve au-dessus de toi. Tu es surpris, j'approche mon visage du tien, puis je t'embrasse langoureusement. On se sépare, et tu me souris. Tu es entrain de te lever mais je ne veux pas bouger.

- Steven, lève-toi ! s'écria-Danny.  
- Non chui bien ici sur toi, répondis-je.  
- M'en fous, dégage, tu m'écrases, grogna-t-il.

Je me décide à me lever mais je ne te comprends pas. Un instant tu me souris pour l'instant d'après tu m'engueules. Je te vois aller dans la cuisine prendre des médicaments, cela m'intrigue beaucoup. Je m'avance vers toi mais tu me tournes le dos.

- Danno ? t'appelai-je.  
- Steve écarte toi, de moi maintenant ! s'écria-Danny.

Je ne tiens pas rigueur de ce que tu viens de dire, je m'avance toujours vers toi. Je te prends dans mes bras mais tu te débats. Tu arrives à t'écarter, tu gardes une distance raisonnable. Tu es tendu, ton téléphone sonne mais tu ne décroches pas. Tu le laisses sonner, quand il a finit tu vois qui t'a appelé et je vois que tu es surpris.

- Merde, déclara-Danno.  
- Danny, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? demandai-je.  
- Steve, s'il te plaît, écoute, je suis désolé que tu as du voir ce côté de moi, tu ne peux pas comprendre je suis un monstre, avoua-t-il.  
- Un monstre ? Danny tu ne peux pas être un monstre, déclarai-je.  
- Je… je suis atteint d'une maladie rare, on me l'a découvert quand j'étais adolescent, me raconta-t-il.  
- Une maladie grave ? demandai-je avec inquiétude.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

- Non, je suis bipolaire, j'ai des sautes d'humeurs comme tu as pu le voir, je peux passer d'un état de joie total à un état de colère, expliqua-Danny.  
- Je ne comprends pas, avouai-je.  
- Comment te l'expliquer, bon j'ai un exemple concret mes colères sont un des effets de la maladie, on va dire à moitié, expliqua-Danny.  
- Tu es entrain de me dire que quand tu es en colère c'est à cause de ta maladie, dis-je.  
- Presque, il a des moments ou je suis en colère mais avec la maladie mes colères deviennent énorme, déclara-Danny.  
- Mais les médicaments ? demandai-je.  
- Ils m'aident à contrôler mes crises, et pour répondre à ta question la personne qui m'a appelé est mon médecin pour me rappeler que j'ai loupé mon rendez-vous hier, me raconta-Danny.  
- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit pour ton rendez-vous, je t'aurais accordé ton heure, déclarai-je.  
- C'est juste un rendez-vous de routine, Babe, rien de bien méchant, répondit-Danny.  
- Je ne veux pas le savoir, la prochaine fois tu me préviens et j'irai avec toi, déclarai-je.

J'aperçois que tu fais une grimace, je m'approche de toi et je te prends dans mes bras. Tu ne t'écarte pas, tu te laisses faire. Tu enfouis ton visage dans mon cou, je te presse plus contre moi. Tu essaies de parler mais tu n'y arrives pas parce que ton visage est serré contre ma poitrine. Je souris parce que maintenant tu ne seras plus seul face à ta maladie. Je serais là avec toi, à chaque pas que tu feras, a chaque crise. Je t'emmène jusqu'à ton lit, ou on s'installe tranquillement. Allongés cote à cote, tu es toujours collé à moi puis on s'endort comme ça.

_Un mois plus tard : _

Notre amour avançait petit à petit malgré tes crises, certaines étaient violentes très violentes. La dernière, j'avais même cru qu'elle allait nous séparer mais non on a réussi à tenir. On se disputait pour un truc futile mais en te connaissant ça a vite grimpé dans les aigües. Tu es revenu quand tu étais calme, tu t'es excusé comme à chaque fois mais j'ai réalisé que c'était de ma faute. Cette nuit, j'ai réussi à me faire pardonner, nous n'avions pas dormi de la nuit. Depuis ce jour, tes crises se font de plus en plus rare car on a trouvé le remède miracle. Le remède fut assez facile à trouver, maintenant je sais quand tu vas avoir une de tes crises. J'arrive près de toi, je te mets dans mes bras, je t'embrasse, je frotte ton dos et là la crise passe.

- Babe, merci d'être là pour moi, maintenant je n'ai presque plus besoin de prendre mes médicaments, déclara-Danny.  
- Je te l'ai dis je serais toujours là pour toi, mon amour, avouai-je tout en l'embrassant.

On reste comme ça pendant un long moment, on savoure cet instant qui nous rapproche l'un envers l'autre. Un instant ou il n'a rien que nous deux.


End file.
